youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
DanAndPhilGAMES
DanAndPhilGAMES is a gaming channel created by a British married couple on Youtube they're called Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil. At Summer in the City 2015, the channel was officially announced the fastest growing channel in the history of YouTube. Dan vs. Phil Games Dan and Phil have made a leaderboard and every time they play a Dan vs. Phil game, they stick a badge to the winner's side on the board. Other than the games they play against each other, they also play multiplayer or co-op games such as Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze ''and ''Portal 2 ''or horror games such as ''Five Nights At Freddy's 1, 2,3 & 4, Sonic.exe, Slender ''and ''Outlast. Note: The names with asterisks indicate the 'official' Dan vs. Phil games, meaning the winner receives a badge. * Mortal Kombat Trilogy* Winner: Dan * Bishi Bashi Special Winner: Phil * Bishi Bashi Special #2 Winner: Dan * Halo 3* Winner: Phil * Bishi Bashi Special #3 Winner: Dan * Buzz!* Winner: Dan * Just Dance 2* Winner: Dan * Mario Kart 8* Winner: Phil (This list will be updated.) The Sims 4 Series For their first game series they decided to play The Sims 4, and instead of creating different characters they also decided that they will create one that has the features and characteristics of both of them. The character is called Dil Howlter, since Dan thought naming him "Phan" would be too obvious. He also has a very strange choice of clothing (They clicked randomize). The neighbourhood Dil lives in is called Willow Creek. In the second part of the series, Dan and Phil built a house on an empty lot, and had to choose from ready-made rooms for they were short on money, $17,500 to be exact. The house has an interesting roof, a hallway, a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom, a living room and a computer room. There is also a giant palm tree in the yard. On Dil's first day of living, he made 5 friends, he saw 2 people mysteriously vanish for no reason, had a strange three-way love story between two other Sims, and got rejected. In the fourth video, Dil went to his first shift of work, spent half of his salary on a hamburger cake, invited Erika over who later became his worst enemy, had a fight, and met the beautiful Summer Holiday. He was confident and happy for the first time in his life. Later, Dil's terrible cooking skills were put to test, proving he has a lot to work on. He made more money and by selling a few items, he managed to purchase a bar for his lounge. Unfortunately he lost touch with the few friends he had made in the past. After replacing his bathtub with a cool black shower, Dil held his very first party in his house, which wasn't as fun as he had hoped. He had a few awkward moments with Summer and it was also revealed that he enjoys flirting on the toilet. Dil also discovered leaving the radio on during the party left him a "hefty utility bill", as Dan put it. In the next episode, after showering and cleaning after the party, Dil decided to do some garden work. He excavated, collecting a sea monster fossil and a statue of "Poppy", later discovered by Dan to be from a different Sims game. Dil also found a strange pile of trash, but to the boys, it appeared to be a pile of robot remains. Dil eventually dug through it and continued his housework, improving the toilet's flush. After noticing Dil looked a bit chubby, he was sent off to the gym. While there, Dil met Eliza Pancakes (who attracted the attention of Phil initially), and they bonded quickly. Dan and Phil took a liking to her, declaring that they "got on better than he did with Summer". Little did they know that in the future, Eliza would become Dil's first stalker. Now that Dilmas had officially started, Dan and Phil decided it would be a good idea to put Dil into festive clothing. The decided upon a pair of bright red pants, and a green and red Christmas jumper. Later, after working very hard to put Dil into a good mood, Dan and Phil discovered that he had been promoted to caterer. Now that Dil had earned enough to purchase some decorations, Dan and Phil got right to it. First, a Christmas tree (appearing to be frozen) was placed in Dil's living room. Then, a string of snowflakes was added along the edge of the window. In the installment of "Dilmas", Dil got to go fishing. He successfully caught his first fish almost instantly: a 0.10 kg Tetra. His luck was short lived, though, as eventually the game let Dan and Phil know that the fish were "too crafty" for Dil to catch. In the most recent video Dil has got a girlfriend who is called Tabitha Casper. At first they shared a kiss which led Dan and Phil into screams of shock and joy that Dil didn't get rejected. Then in the next video about 5 minutes in they made Dil ask Tabitha to be his girlfriend to which she said yes. In the newest episode, Dan and Phil purchased the Camping Pack. He was able to invite The Pancakes and Tabitha along. A few minutes after they got there, Tabitha suddenly disappeared, leaving Dil in an awkward threesome with the Pancakes. Dan and Phil started to search for Tabitha and even tried calling her back. The boys found out that she was busy. In the process of looking for her, they lost the threesome. While going back to the campsite, they found Erika in the woods by her self. Dil sadly went over to a picnic bench to eat some (presumably) soggy hamburgers, with a cliffhanger to the next episode. To be continued... Specials Sometimes Dan and Phil do "special" videos or weeks. These are often in the theme of a fun holiday or event. In the week leading up to Halloween 2014, Dan and Phil did all of their gaming videos with the lights off, as well as spooky decor. When Phil went up north to visit his family for a few days, Dan played the game OUTLAST. On Halloween night, Dan and Phil played the infamous game Slender. '' They also played the ''FNAF or Five Nights at Freddy's games, the first during their Halloween week (which led to Dan spilling coffee everywhere and falling off his chair), and the second due to popular demand. Spooky Week made its return in the week leading up to Halloween 2015, with Dan and Phil playing games such as Sally.exe, FNAF 4 (again), CAN Your Pet, and P.T (Silent Hills demo). Dan and Phil made five videos everyday until Christmas 2014, aka the Five Days of Dilmas, during which they played the Sims 4. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers